Electromagnetic actuating drives in which a structural element provided with an electric supply lead or with control leads undergoes rotational movement, are known from a large number of applications. For example, these can be applications in robot technology, machine-tool technology, or automotive technology. In modern motor vehicles with active chassis regulation roll stabilizers, each with a stabilizer-half associated with the wheel suspensions, are used, these being contained in an outer housing and, to compensate roll movements of the vehicle body, they are rotated relative to one another by means of the actuating drive that serves as an actuator.
In such a case the actuator consists of an electric motor, which receives control signals such as a desired rotational angle and a required rotational direction, from a regulating device and from a high-ratio transmission by virtue of which the rotational speed of the electric motor is reduced to a specified rotational speed of the actuating drive. In addition, for example from a measurement device associated with the transmission, actual values of a rotational angle are transmitted to the regulating device. For that reason, from the regulating device arranged positionally fixed on the chassis of the vehicle, leads pass to an outer housing of at least one of the stabilizer halves.
An electromechanical actuating drive of the type indicated in the claims is known from a fact-sheet of the company Silver Atena on the Internet with the title “Electromechanical roll stabilizer, Active central stabilizer for the improvement of driving dynamics”, page information modified on Jun. 3, 2012. In this case the outer housing consists of a first section of cylindrical design and a second section of cubic design. On two flat surfaces of the cubic section are provided first terminals separated from one another by an angle of 90°, from which in one case two leads and in the other case one lead extend, which leads at their other ends are brought together in a plug. From the first terminal, the leads first run parallel to a longitudinal axis extending through the stabilizer halves and the outer housing, and are then spread relative to one another and change to a helical course. In an area where the leads of the wiring harness are brought together for connection to the plug, the helical path changes to a radius. Before the wiring harness is attached to the plug, it is orientated at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the outer housing and the stabilizer halves.